


Forever on a Park Bench

by charizella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizella/pseuds/charizella
Summary: When Soonyoung catches the Hanahaki Disease, will Jihoon ever know? And why did one day, his sickness just faded?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to take a try on writing fluff and inserting the Hanahaki disease. It was pretty hard, that's why this is quite short. This will only be a fic full of dialogues and the such.

Forever on a Park Bench

A SoonHoon fluff

“Won't he ever like me back?” Soonyoung asked himself while facing the mirror.

“Lee Jihoon! I like you! Don't you just get it?” He shook his head, it was too harsh.

“Bah.. if he liked me back I'd probably stop coughing like shit.” He swore.

Soonyoung was one of Jihoon's companions. He was someone whom Jihoon would talk to free of judgment. And eventually, Soonyoung grew into his heart. He didn't choose to, anyway. It was all Jihoon's fault he was attractive and lovable. Sadly, Jihoon only calls Soonyoung his best friend. And by his standards, he would never like someone like Soonyoung.

“Jihoon-hyuuuunngg!” He called, but ofcourse there wasn't a response. He was all alone in his room.

He felt something piercing, here it was again. He ran to the sink and started coughing up dandelion petals, Jihoon's favorite flower, and with more blood than his previous attack. He was gagging up petals for several long minutes. He was already used to the pain. He's been like this for months, only kept it a secret from Jihoon.

After drinking a glass of water, he went to his room to sleep again. He needed so much rest, exhaustion filled up his body.

The next day he woke up with a lighter feeling on his chest and on a hospital bed. He shot sitting up.

“Eomma! Eomma!” He was calling for his mother. He looked at his hand, it was connected to a dextrose.

He took a peek under his hospital dress and saw a stitch on his chest.

'Please, no. No. This can't be!' Soonyoung was praying that what he was thinking was all wrong, all delusional.

“Son!” Mrs. Kwon called as she entered the room and ran to Soonyoung to hug him.

“Eomma, you didn't just do a Petal Removal Surgery on me. Please, eomma!” He was already crying.

“I don't want to see you suffering because of that boy!”

“He's not just a boy, Mom! He's Lee Jihoon!” Soonyoung cried, he didn't want to let go of his feelings just like that, he wanted to fight for Jihoon, make Jihoon feel the love that he deserves.

“There are more people out there, son.” His mom hugged him, reassuring him that everything will be back to normal.

“Just because dad left us that mean's Jihoon will leave me too!” He wasn't in control of his emotions anymore.

“I'm sorry, son.”

It was followed by silence. Soonyoung's mom's weeping and Soonyoung's silent anger filled up the hospital room.

“Mom, please. Let me love him. I don't care if I keep coughing up these fucking petals, what matters is that I know my love for him is sincere! Mom, please.” He begged and begged, he never asked for his mom anything like this.

“Son, I'm so sorry. But we've paid for the hospital bills already.”

“He's not that hard to love again, mom.”

“I love you, Soonyoung. Lee Jihoon really is lucky to have my son as his admirer.” The mother and son hugged. 3 days after, Soonyoung was released from the hospital.

“But mom, I don't get what the Hanahaki disease really is.” Soonyoung asked while the two were having dinner.

“Hanahaki is the disease of one-sided love. For example, you had this disease because you loved Jihoon, but he didn't love you back. It's also a sign that you really love someone who doesn't love you the same way back.” His mom explained.

“Ahh..”

And a week after, Soonyoung knew he loved Jihoon, but seems like his disease isn't coming back. So he asked his mom again.

“Eomma, what if I had a surgery, right? But I know I love Jihoon much more. Would I get the disease back? Or is there a recovery period?” 

“Yes you would get it immediately once you've encountered one-sided love. As far as I know, there isn't a recovery period. There are only two ways you're not getting it back. It's either you really don't sincerely love the person, or..” His mom smiled teasingly.

“Or.. what?”

“Or you love each other. I think you're going through the latter one.”

Soonyoung's cheeks flushed with embarassment. He wanted to talk to Jihoon so much.

He fixed himself and went outside secretly, but before he unlocked the door, someone was already knocking from outside.

From his surprise, it was Jihoon.

The smaller shyly scratched his head and smiled at him.

“Hey..” He looked down on the ground, trying to hide his burning cheeks.

“Hey Soonyoung..” Jihoon stared at him, even he had the red face.

“Why don't you come inside?” Soonyoung invited him, still looking down on the floor.

“Let's stay at the park instead.”

The two walked together to the nearby park, it was a long and awkward walk.

Once they sat on a bench, there was the awkward silence again..

“I never knew you had the Hanahaki.” Jihoon engaged the conversation as he plucked a dandelion.

“I kept it a secret.” Soonyoung straightforwardly answered back, staring at the sunset.

“You shouldn't have. I'm your friend, Soonyoung.” Jihoon reached for Soonyoung's hand. Both had reddish cheeks.

“I never thought of that.”

“Idiot. You know everything about me but I barely know anything about you.” Jihoon smile and crept his hand over Soonyoung's thighs.

“Heeeyyy.." Soonyoung felt flustered and removed Jihoon's hand from his thigh and just held it tight, "Alright, I'm gonna tell you the story of the person who gave me the Hanahaki.”

“Yes and I'll hit that person with my guitar.” Jihoon joked, not knowing he was just about to hit himself with his own trusty guitar.

Soonyoung chuckled, “You wouldn't want to. Anyway, this person is amazing. Talented. And the cutest person I've ever seen. He has a heart of gold and arms of steel. He could jumpkick anyone in his way if he had to. And still has this soft spot for animals. He writes songs for a living. He makes the best coffee in the world. And he.. he's so fragile, my bright personality wouldn't have matched with his. But look,” He cupped Jihoon's cheeks, “I still chose to love him even if it hurts.”

“I love you too.” Jihoon said, more like a whisper.

“Did I say it was you?” Soonyoung joked and receive heavy hits from Jihoon.

“I love you too, Jihoon!” Soonyoung could scream it, and he did.

After all the stomach-aching laughing, they were flushed into complete silence. And involuntarily, Soonyoung let go of Jihoon's hand and held chin gently and pulled it closer to his.

Soonyoung landed a soft kiss on Jihoon's lips. And none of them pulled out just yet.

And then it was, forever, on a park bench.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's kinda bad, I'm still working on fluffy imagines. Tell me what you think, write it on the comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
